


switching faster than the channels on tv

by blenderfullasarcasm



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Disney - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: #bnhadisneyevent, BNHA Disney Event, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover of Epic Proportions, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Izuku is a disaster, Izuku is tired, Izuku is very confused, as he should be, bnhadisneyevent, hashtag self-care, hey look it's a chapter fic that isn't a psych au for once, ie midoriya's quirks, izuku's abysmal self-esteem, izuku's quirk forces him to take a break, no beta we die on the hill of poor decisions, owo what's this? a new quirk?, possibly, spoilers for up to chapter 210, that pained me to type, vaguely a kingdom hearts au (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm
Summary: Izuku stared blankly at the sky from where he was lying flat on his back in a vaguely spooky forest that he didn’t recognize, all spindly bare branches and dim lighting, and wondered if he should’ve perhaps asked to read the fine print about One For All before making that deal with All Might.-----aka the one where midoriya's quirk forces him to get some self-care
Relationships: (Endgame), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, dekusquad - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	switching faster than the channels on tv

**Author's Note:**

> BNHA x Disney Event  
> April Themes:  
> Hercules, Captain Marvel, Corpse Bride  
> Week 1 (Apr. 5-11): Making Deals

It happened on Wednesday, which was unfortunate. 

Monday and Tuesday had been tedious (well, as tedious as a day at UA could be), but Izuku had really been looking forward to the rest of the week. There’d been an announcement earlier about a joint training exercise with 1-B on Thursday, which meant that he could’ve had a chance to take more notes on their quirks. On Friday, if he hadn’t broken too many bones, he’d been going to kick Kacchan’s ass, now that he’d  _ finally _ started to figure out how to control Black Whip. Then, he’d planned to meet up with Uraraka and Iida on Saturday to get boba tea, and then he was seeing the new All Might movie with Todoroki on Sunday. 

Unfortunately, those plans were now moot.

Izuku stared blankly at the sky from where he was lying flat on his back in a vaguely spooky forest that he didn’t recognize, all spindly bare branches and dim lighting, and wondered if he should’ve perhaps asked to read the fine print before making that deal with All Might.

Because, sure, “I’ll give you my quirk if you let me train you and make sure you’re beefy enough to handle it,” had  _ sounded _ great at the time - like a dream come true, really, if he was being honest - but if Izuku had known at the time that he was actually getting, potentially, as many as  _ seven  _ quirks, he might have reconsidered -

Yeah, no, that was a bald-faced lie.

It was  _ All Might. _

Besides, it wasn't as if All Might had  _ known  _ that One For All was going to reach some kind of... quirk threshold.

Really, who would have expected that? It wasn't as if quirks that could be passed on were exactly  _ common. _

Izuku chucked under his breath helplessly, bringing one of his arms up to drape over his eyes, because who'd've thought that the kid who'd spent most of his life quirkless would end up with, like, _infinity_ quirks? Wouldn't it be better for someone else to have it? Someone who understood how to use a quirk intimately? Like - like Todoroki, maybe, who'd had a lifetime's experience working with two quirks?

Well, except Todoroki didn't really have two quirks, did he? They were two halves of the same quirk, after all.

...Maybe he could ask Todoroki for some pointers later? Honestly, he should've thought of that before -

Izuku sighed again, and debated lifting his head and letting it slam into the hard ground beneath him.

Because, really. How was this his life?

Izuku dragged his hand down his face and let it flop into the snow beside him.

That had been his first clue that something was up.

...Well, technically his first clue had been the hazy blue tint that had enveloped his vision as Kacchan’s fist had come hurtling towards him, but he hadn’t exactly processed that at the time.

They’d been sparring - an impromptu in-class tournament type thing that Mina had arranged with Aizawa’s...not blessing, exactly, but - indifference, maybe. She’d thrown the class roster into a randomizer on her phone and then Yaomomo had made it into a proper bracket.

Izuku hadn’t been paying much attention, too lost in his own head. He’d been doing that a lot lately - it wasn’t like it was unusual, really, him zoning out or spiralling into muttering monologues, but Iida and Uraraka had started to give him  _ Looks,  _ so he figured it was probably happening more than usual.

(Wasn’t it strange that he had real-life,  _ actual _ friends to care about his well-being?)

Izuku didn’t really remember much about his first match, which was slightly worrying. There were vague flashes of Tokoyami and - an apple, possibly? Izuku was pretty sure his strategy had just been...yeeting apples at Dark Shadow.

Which wasn’t as much of an idiotic strategy as it sounded, actually. Dark Shadow was a sucker for apples (Red Glorius, especially, for some reason) but since Tokoyami didn’t like them - or possibly was allergic? - apples were the best method of payment if anyone wanted to bribe Dark Shadow into doing anything. Izuku had theorized a couple of months ago that that might include throwing a match. If all else failed, the apples would be a decent distraction, possibly allowing an opponent to get in a few punches, which would be all Izuku would need to win the match.

Izuku had been in his gym uniform, so he hadn’t had access to his handy-dandy flashlight. Apparently, he’d decided to test his ‘yeeting apples’ theory.

And, surprisingly, it had worked.

(Izuku kind of wondered where he had gotten the apples, though.)

And of course Kacchan had won his first bout - like he could do anything else, especially against Mineta - and  _ of course  _ the tournament bracket had pitted them against each other in the next round. 

(Izuku was starting to sense a theme.)

Izuku had been doing pretty well in the first half, countering Bakugou’s punch-heavy style with his own kick-base one, even though his head had been buzzing a million miles an hour about things that were  _ utterly unrelated _ to the fight at hand. 

Kacchan had noticed that, of course, and taken exception because  _ how  _ **_dare_ ** _ the stupid nerd fuck off into fucking  _ **_la la land_ ** _ when he was fighting Katsuki? _

(Or something like that. Izuku was extrapolating.)

So Kacchan had started using his quirk for a little extra height, which turned into extra speed, which caused Izuku to use 1% of One For All to dodge, which had led to a low-key quirk battle that Izuku was pretty sure Aizawa had only allowed because they were both keeping a tight rein on their quirks.

(Their weekly spars under All Might’s supervision, ostensibly to help Izuku with his control over Black Whip, had been surprisingly helpful on that front - for both of them.)

But although the addition of quirks to the spar was enough to make Izuku divert some attention from his intruding trains of thought of a very specific nature, it hadn’t been enough to make him focus  _ solely _ on the fight.

Kacchan, of course, had had an utterly  _ Kacchan _ reaction.

_ “I’M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU,  _ **_DEKU!_ ** _ ”  _ Kacchan had screamed, hurtling towards him.  _ “PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” _

The last thing Izuku remembered was a fist flying towards his face, explosions crackling, and then Kacchan’s furious expression slipping into shock (and was that a tinge of -  _ fear _ in his eyes, maybe?), all overlaid with a bluish tint and then -

Nothing.

But instead of fading to black, it had faded to  _ blue.  _ Not a computer’s blue screen type of blue, or a sky blue, but more like the same shade as Todoroki’s hero costume. And then -

Clouds. And stars.

Well, presumably they were stars. Izuku didn’t recognize any of the constellations - but, then again, he didn’t necessarily know everything there was to know about astronomy. He knew enough to calculate the effectiveness of Astro-Lad’s special attacks, which was all he needed to know, really.

The blue had faded slowly, growing darker, and then light had exploded before him like fireworks, an annoying buzzing sound filling his ears, and then he’d opened his eyes to this... _ disconcerting _ forest.

It wasn’t anywhere in Japan, that much was for certain. It hadn’t snowed anywhere near Izuku’s house in longer than his mother had been alive, barring a couple of hero-villain fights where one or the other had an applicable quirk, but no one had the power to blanket an entire  _ forest _ in snow.

The trees had an odd  quality about them, as well - just slightly too similar, the spaces between branches just slightly too uniform, the snow covering their roots  _ just slightly _ too perfectly settled.

A crow squawked somewhere in the distance, and Izuku flinched. He’d only ever heard the sound in a zoo before - they were almost extinct, since society had started getting antsy about animals people called death omens back in late 2020 and there had been a significant increase in attempts to repel them.

...Maybe he was in a zoo? That would explain the slightly  _ off _ sensation he was getting from his surroundings. Somehow they seemed just a little  _ too _ real. 

Izuku wasn’t holding out too much hope for that thought, though. It would be too easy for him to have just teleported from the gym to the nearest zoo.

(Izuku now understood why Aizawa called him a problem child.)

Because this was pretty obviously a new quirk that had just...popped into existence.

(Again.)

...It was a good thing that Izuku had always liked quirk analysis, because it seemed like as soon as he started to get the hang of  _ one _ quirk,  _ another _ appeared to take its place as Izuku’s number one pain in the ass.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in resignation and lifting his head up just enough to let it fall heavily to the ground beneath him.

Because this?

This was getting a little bit ridiculous.

Izuku allowed himself ten whole seconds to contemplate his life choices before he opened his eyes and stared at the sky for a long moment (which also seemed slightly  _ off _ ), then took a deep breath, steeling himself, and sat up. The trees were even more disconcerting now that he was looking at them directly. They were oddly spaced, slightly too uniform to be natural, and there was something about their texture that just seemed... _ off. _

Izuku shook his head to clear it, glancing around uneasily, then got to his feet.

Now that he was standing, he could see a set of footprints in the snow -  _ human _ footprints, at that - passing by the place he’d been lying. Since it was the first sign of life he’d seen, he decided his best course of action was to follow them, hopefully towards civilization.

Unfortunately, following the footprints just led him to a small grove, where the footprints abruptly disappeared. Izuku looked all around, but couldn’t find anything to explain the disappearance.

Other than some kind of wing quirk, he supposed. Or maybe one like Uraraka’s.

In any case, it was pretty clear that the footprints were  _ not _ , in fact, leading him towards a settlement of any sort - and, Izuku admitted to himself, glancing at the sky through the leafless tree cover, it didn’t seem like the person who’d made the footprints was coming back anytime soon. In fact, if they had some sort of quirk that made them capable of flying, it was more than likely that they  _ weren’t  _ coming back, at least not to the exact same place they’d taken off from.

Izuku sighed and did an about-face, setting off to retrace his steps and follow the footprints to their starting point. Hopefully it was a town of some sort - or at least a house. Somewhere where he might find another person, preferably one who could help him figure out what, exactly, was going on with him.

Or in general.

But preferably with him and his randomly appearing quirks.

Izuku sighed. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it in his bones.

Surprisingly, though, following the footprints in the reverse direction brought him to a small town inside of a half hour.

And when he said small, Izuku meant  _ small.  _ There wasn’t a single house taller than three stories, and not an apartment block to be seen. In fact, everything looked rather... _ old.  _

And, oddly, not the way places in Japan looked old.

No, this was  _ Western _ old.

Izuku mentally crossed the ‘zoo’ possibility off his list, as well as most of Japan. Any old European-style houses in Japan - and yes, it wasn’t just the architecture that made them look old; the houses themselves had clearly been built decades, if not  _ centuries  _ ago, given the wear and tear - had been destroyed during the 2050 disasters. The houses here didn’t seem to have needed to be rebuilt very often, either, which meant that there probably weren’t very many villain attacks.

Though, to be honest, the village seemed a little too small to have frequent villain attacks anyway.

Really, the streets were made of cobblestone.  _ Cobblestone,  _ of all things. Izuku knew for a fact that that was insanely expensive to replace, thanks to one of his research spirals that had initially begun with looking up Todoroki’s dad’s property damage stats, and not to mention  _ rare _ in this day and age.

Maybe he’d ended up in some kind of Omish (no, wait, it was... _ Amish,  _ right?) village?

Oddly (although Izuku wasn’t entirely sure that anything about the situation he had found himself in  _ wasn’t _ odd), only one building in the village seemed to have any lights in the windows - and the way that they were flickering led him to believe that they were  _ candles, _ of all things, or maybe someone’s quirk. A quick glance toward the sky told him that there weren’t any power lines around, either, for some reason. 

Well, at least that drastically narrowed down the list of places that he might be.

The quickest way to find that out definitively, though, was to actually  _ ask _ someone where he was. And, since the only place that seemed inhabited was the church…

Maybe it was time for...Mass, or something? Izuku didn’t know all that much about Christianity, and it definitely seemed to be the Christian type of church.

Izuku shook his head, trying to clear it, before gently knocking on the door. He could hear the soft strains of some kind of folksy music coming from behind it, so it was clear that  _ someone _ had to be in there.

No one answered, though, so he knocked a little harder, a little louder.

Nothing. The music didn’t even pause.

Izuku huffed, a little frustrated, then pushed on the doors to open them.

The doors were a lot lighter than he’d expected.

(Evidently, they weren’t up to code. That, or the church just...didn’t care about having a decent insurance policy. Very few companies would insure a place without heavy metal doors - just  _ wood  _ was practically  _ asking _ for splinters to go everywhere during the next villain attack, so most places that wanted doors to look wooden either had someone with an applicable quirk figure it out or just bought the standard reinforced metal sheets and covered them with wood. Even Izuku’s  _ high school’d  _ had sturdy doors, and they’d barely had any money or cared about their students.)

So when Izuku pushed against the doors with enough strength to open ones as heavy as they  _ looked,  _ they blew open abruptly and banged against the walls inside.

The music stopped abruptly, and everyone in the church slowly turned to look at him.

Izuku took a moment to take in the scene.

Many people sitting in - what were they called? - right,  _ pews.  _

Two people at an altar. 

A guy in robes and a very tall and pointy hat. 

Tuxedo.

White dress. 

_ Veil. _

Izuku flushed violently, stuttering an apology, and retreated quickly, slamming the doors shut behind him.

A  _ wedding. _

He leaned back against the firmly closed door and covered his heated face with his hands.

He’d just interrupted a  _ wedding. _

(Izuku was kind of glad he hadn’t walked in on anyone sticking their tongues in anyone else’s mouth.)

(Even if it  _ was  _ a wedding, and that was supposed to be ‘romantic.’)

(Honestly, Izuku thought it just looked kind of gross.)

Izuku groaned quietly, letting his head fall back to knock against the solid wood supporting him.

...He really should’ve thought before opening the goddamn door.

Well. At least he hadn’t been screaming “I object!” 

That was something, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> how many references can you find? there are many.
> 
> more like a prologue than chapter one tbh.
> 
> hopefully not all the chapters will be this long. but we will see.
> 
> this will either be updated weekly or monthly, depending on a multitude of things.
> 
> not beta'd, not proof-read (we yeet our fics into the abyss at 5am like true warriors) so let me know if anything sounds weird!
> 
> title from "Echo" by Circus-P


End file.
